This invention relates to display containers for small items, such as household hardware items.
There appears to be a need for an easily manufactured container to be made from sheet material such as cardboard or paperboard or other suitably foldable sheet material which will provide a sufficiently strong shipping container and yet is light enough and attractive enough to be used to display the goods in a retail store.
Such display containers are used in retail stores where the contents are displayed in the container in which they are received. For this purpose, it is desirable that the container be provided with a readily removable cover to expose the contents of the container.
Containers are known in the prior art which are used to ship the goods and to display them. However, such prior art containers require that a portion of the container be torn or cut off to provide an opening through which the contents of the container are accessible. In this invention, the containers need not be torn or cut open, since a readily removable cover or insert is provided which closes off the opening when in place and which permits access to the interior of the container when it is lifted out.